


Home Alone

by fictionalsecrets



Category: Castle
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalsecrets/pseuds/fictionalsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Castle gets a little bored and a little horny when her boyfriend goes out of town. So she does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is adult Alexis. Like, literally, over 18. I imagined she was probably even post-grad school. MAYBE even engaged. Who knows.

She stepped from the tub and let the beaded water slide down her pale skin. Not even bothering with a towel she moved out of the bathroom and over to the vanity in her bedroom. Living at home she would've at least wrapped in her robe, but being on her own had brought out a love of nudity. She loved to pass the toaster in the kitchen and see the distorted image of her milky midsection, extending from hips to the underside of her breasts. She loved to stand a bit too close to the freezer and let the cold air pebble her blush pink nipples. She loved to watch her body twitch and tremble in the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door as she skimmed her fingers over and into her hairless sex.

She pulled the bottle of lightly scented lotion over to the edge of the dressing table and began her post bath ritual. Pumping a generous amount into her palm she began at her toes and massaged the cream into her skin; when she rolled her knuckles along the arch of her foot she felt it tingle all the way up to the already moist juncture of her thighs. She kept up the meticulous procedure as she moved higher, checking for any stray hairs her razor had missed; she'd pause to pluck them if they were few, or go back into the bathroom and remove them if the patch was too big. 

Once her legs were well moisturized she would skip up to her abdomen. Long strokes back and forth as she worked her way up, stopping just before her breasts to do the ugly work of applying the lotion to her back. She then moved to her arms and shoulders, making sure every inch was covered. With that part of her task complete she moved on to her favorite part. After another, smaller application of the lotion and she palmed the weight of her breasts. Their warm weight and the cool lotion sent shivers down her spine. She gives in and gives them a gentle teasing squeeze before she begins to rub the lotion in. Her touch is light, just this side of clinical, as she moves across her chest. 

She watches her nipples pucker and darken as she teases the tips of her fingers across their peaks. Shifting her hips, to part her legs, she allowed her left hand to travel down to her core. She swirled her fingers through the moisture collecting there and brought them back up to smear the liquid across her nipples. Bowing her head and scooping the flesh up she blew across the tip, gasping as the skin there tightened even further. 

Something else she rarely did at home; taking the time to slowly tease her body. She remembers the first time clearly. They were doing their sex education unit in her seventh-grade health class, and at lunch that day she and her closest friends had quietly, but thoroughly, discussed what they'd learned. It was Paige who suggested they go home and experiment, then compare notes at lunch the next day. So she'd rushed home after school, knowing she didn't much time to herself, and it was such a fruitless effort. By the time she'd found the right spots to rub she was out of time.

Taylor was the only one of her friends to have any... success. She'd tried again and again whenever she got the chance, and it wasn't until a sleepover at Lacey's that she finally got it right. The way that electric feeling curled her toes, and made her whimper and shake. After that she learned how to rub one out as fast and as furiously as she needed to. She rarely, rarely had time to savor this at home, and now, living on her own, she takes all the time in the world. Teasing herself into an absolute frenzy.

She flicked her eyes to the mirror; watched her lips wrap around that turgid nub; watched her cheeks dip inwards as she gave a light suck; watched the fleshy globe bounce back into place as it popped noisily from her lips. She sighed dreamily and picked up the other breast for the same treatment. Licking the faint taste of her own wetness from her lips she rose from the chair and drug it over close to the door. Flopping back down she let her legs fall open and expose her enflamed and engorged sex to the mirror. 

When she found out Spencer had a thing for a baby smooth mons she took it upon herself to make sure he always had one at his disposal. The first time she'd shaved she'd gotten so wound up she had to stop and bring herself to orgasm halfway through. She draws it out now, letting it burn slowly, until she can't stop herself from plunging her favorite toy or her fingers into her body and drowning them in her wetness.

Giving the silky wet skin of her outer lips a pet she pretended it was his hand doing these naughty things to her. She pretended it was his was lips finding new purchase on her sensitive nipple; his teeth lightly grazing the puckered flesh; his tongue laving the soft skin. She pretended it was his finger sliding easily between her slick folds; his thumb coaxing her clit out of its hideaway. She drew her hand upwards, spreading her juices as she went.

With a whimper she dropped her breast again and brought her other hand to join in the tease. One hand slip-sliding up and down her opening, the other rubbing tight little circles around her exposed button. Through hooded-eyes she watched as her actions opened her up further, watched as her sex got darker as more blood rushed in with her arousal. She edged forward on the seat and slumped against its back, then she kicked her feet up onto the wall to let gravity force her open. Biting back a moan she pressed her middle finger insistently against her inner lips, only letting it out once the digit was safely encased in her warm heat

She drew the finger out and spread that the added liquid over her clit, barely keeping her hips from bucking up off the chair. Plunging the finger back in she watched it slide in and out several times before removing it and bring it up to her lips. This was Spencer's favorite part of watching her masturbate. His eyes would glaze over when she would taste herself, and she always swore she could see the briefest flash of jealousy in his brown eyes. She sucked her finger into her mouth, down to where it met her palm, and cleaned her juice off. She swirled her tongue round and round the digit and it's neighbor, making sure to get them good and wet, before sliding them back down.

The short trip back to her womanhood let the saliva cool on her fingers just enough to draw out a low moan when she pinched her little pearl between them. She saw a new wave of flush creep up her body when she released the little nub to push her fingers on past and back into the wetness below. Slowly she pressed those two fingers deeper into her body, wishing it was her boyfriend sliding his hard length into her instead. Once they were nestled safely in her opening she began to pump a slow rhythm. In. Out. In. Out. In. Curl. Groan. Out. In. Out. In. Faster. Curl. Groan. She forced her eyes to stay open to see her left hand tease her clit while her right hand plundered her hole eagerly. 

She couldn't stop the moans, groans, and mewling sounds at this point. Not when she could hear that wet smack of her sex. Not when she could feel the flutters of electricity in her toes. Not when she could see the little spots of light start to appear. Her breath came to her in pants the closer it got, and when it hit everything went white and she stopped breathing. Her feet hit the ground and she rocked forward in the seat, slamming her thighs together to trap her hands where they were. She ground her cum-soaked hand against her trembling body as she rode the waves of pleasure. When her breathing evened out and her vision cleared she opened her legs and slid her fingers out, and began the task of cleaning her hand off.

She could practically see Spencer's jealousy as she cleaned her fluids off. She chased every drop of the sweet liquid that tried to escape down her arm back up, like a melting ice cream cone. Satisfied that every last drop had been licked up, she stood on shaky legs and snatched up the towel she'd spread out across the seat before getting into the bathtub. She swiped up the dribbles of wet running down her legs and then gently wiped at the cum still dribbling from her body. She dropped the soiled towel into a nearby hamper once finished and moved back over to her vanity.

Getting another dollop of the lotion she quickly rubbed it in all over the places she had skipped earlier, making sure to run her hands down the crease of her thighs to get rid of the excess once the rest was finished. Satisfied she pulled the chair back over and sat down. She was still flushed all over, still aroused. She could see it in her reflection-- in how hard her nipples still were, and how her eyes were still that murky shade of blue. But that hard edge was gone, and she could maybe ignore that low hum in her body until her boyfriend got home.

Now she was ready to finish her beauty routine. She pulled the hair tie out of the messy knot at the nape of her neck and shook the hair loose. Running her favorite soft-bristled brush through the red locks she drifted away in her mind. Exactly one hundred strokes later she put the brush down and plaited her hair over her left shoulder.

“Two more days, Lex. He'll be home in two more days.” She let the words hang in the air before sighing and pushing away from the table. “Two horribly long days,” she muttered, tugging the bedcovers down.

She fell into the bed and buried her face in his pillow. Tugging the blankets back up over her body she curled into her cocoon and inhaled his scent. Sleep claimed her within minutes and she stayed that way until he called at dinner time. They chatted idly, flirted profusely, and whispered loving words until he had to go. She wasn't going to make it, not when talking to him about apartments and groceries left that familiar ache between her legs. Deciding to let B.O.B. take care of this time she threw the covers off and opened the drawer to her bedside table.

“It's going to be a long two days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I don't know if this is appropriate or not, but I'm looking for a beta reader, for a much longer piece. Anyone interested in more Alexis smut?


End file.
